1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to means for helping to maintain a clean or sterile operating field during medical procedures, and in particular, to a protector for enclosing one or more anesthesia instruments after initial use and/or for covering at least a portion of the work or tabletop surface of an anesthesia machine, etc.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
During medical procedures in which general anesthesia is used, the anesthesiologist typically uses an “anesthesia machine” to facilitate, control and monitor the anesthesia process. “Anesthesia machine” is defined herein to include both a simple cart which may consist simply of a small cabinet or table, typically on wheels, that the anesthesiologist can use to contain and/or support various “anesthesia instruments” such as laryngeal mask airways (“LMA”) and the like, and an apparatus which may consist of the combination of such a cart and various means used by the anesthesiologist during general anesthesia and the like for controlling and monitoring the vital functions of an anesthetized patient. Such means may include controls for the flow and mixtures of oxygen and a gaseous anesthetic to the patient; gauges or indicators for monitoring the flow rates and supply pressures; spirometers that measure respiratory volumes within the breathing circuit; ventilators; waste gas scavengers; means for monitoring patient temperature, blood pressure, pulse rate, oxygen and carbon dioxide concentrations and electrocardiographic data; computers to facilitate monitoring of variables such as blood pressure, heart rate, etc.
Nothing in the known prior art, either singly or in combination, discloses or suggests the present invention.